


No Justice in Secrets

by CrawlingFlesh



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlingFlesh/pseuds/CrawlingFlesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post httyd 2 and Dreamworks Dragons series. Snotlout and Dagur find themselves caught in a forbidden romance. Drabble, fluff, M/M, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Justice in Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For Dragons Week 2015: Favorite Ship!

To those who knew, the pair was rather unusual; but to the two vikings, it was a match made by Freyja herself. Considering all situations and latest events, the two kept their relationship hushed and often met in secret. Only the Thorston twins knew and that was already two too many, but Snotlout trusted them; who else did he really have to call friends, anyway? Despite typically being clumsy with precious information, the blondes did an amazing job of keep the relationship a secret and actually were pretty supportive. Who would have thought someone could see past the Jorgenson’s harsh and somewhat repulsive exterior? Only someone just as misunderstood.

To most of Berk, Dagur was everything but misunderstood, and it was clear how the Berkians felt about him even after the treaty had been signed. In the document it was stated that the young chief could never return to the island again, but there was so much that happened during the week of the Beserker’s visit that made him almost constantly break that treaty. The smaller man’s lewd staring, disgusting kissy faces and aggravating winks… somehow through Freyja’s blessing turned into quiet talks in the cove at sunset, affectionate brushes and touches on the secluded beaches, their first gentle kiss at Raven Point at nightfall. It was almost a dream.

Not a soul had suspected Snotlout of being romantic or thoughtful, but left Dagur small gifts before and after each meeting every day. He always thought he was so clever, hiding behind a building or barrel, hoping to get a glimpse of the Beserker’s reaction. The redhead’s usual apathetic expression would break for a moment, a small smile revealing itself if only for a split second. Something about the littlest viking caused Dagur to be so charmed. Every evening then Dagur told his soldiers that he was going out for an “unattended walk”, only to run off to his date.

It had been several weeks since then. Dagur was no longer allowed onto the Isle of Berk and any who witnessed him must notify the current chief or be charged with treason… Yet here he was rowing up to the shore in a modest boat, Snotlout taking no time to greet him with strong embrace. “I really missed you.” There was so much passion between them, burning not so brightly as to put itself out any time soon. Whenever the Berserker came to the island, Snotlout was of course more scarce than usual; making the young chief suspicious. Whenever Hiccup questioned the man, it was obvious how much he lied and whenever Hiccup attempted to track down the Jorgenson he found it impossible. Even so, an eye was kept on him.

Snotlout didn’t care, but the larger man reasonably did. The brunette wanted to scream about their love from the highest peaks on Berk, take to the sky and yell to Odin and give offerings to Freyja for such happiness in his life. “You mustn’t. You can’t.”

“I want to, I want everyone to know I have you and you have me. I just… I wish this didn’t have to be a secret, Dagur…”

It was near midnight as the two held each other, Snotlout burying his face into Dagur’s chest. He didn’t want the Berserker, so strong and proud, to see him so vulnerable. The brunette held him tighter and flushed, trying to fight back his frustration. The chief could only respond with returning the squeeze and running a hand through his hair, hushing him softly. “Look,” he began and looked at the other man, “Your favorite, Thiassi’s Eyes…”

That was enough to get the small Jorgenson’s attention, looking up into the sky. “Dagur, I want to tell you something…” Snotlout had been courting the older man for a short time but didn’t want to deny what he had been hoping to reveal since their first kiss. He knew it was foolish and he wasn’t a very bright man, but he couldn’t help himself. “Dagur, I—”

 

“ _Snotlout?_ ”

 

The couple froze in place before carefully turning around to find the source of such a familiar voice. Their worst fear had been realized. “I-I-Is that who I think it is? Snotlout, I’m talking to you!”

Only a indistinguishable noise managed to escape his throat, Snotlout couldn’t respond even if he had some way to defend what things were. What things seemed like. What excuse could possibly make things any better? Dagur stood and made a defensive gesture, his once warm expression was easily replaced by a scowl. His large hand resting on the handle of his sword. “Hiccup, how good to see you.”

“Dagur.” There were no pleasantries and the young Hooligan greatly reflected his late father in that moment; locked stare and weapon drawn. “Dagur, you knew the new laws and you signed the treaty yet, here you are. And - not surprisingly, with Snotlout no less.” The small viking didn’t even notice the gang of Hooligans that Hiccup had brought with him and would try again to speak, struggling still to even find words.

“Hiccup, what are… what are you doing…?” Snotlout finally managed as he finally lifted himself off the ground, fear quickly painting itself on his face once he saw exactly _how many_ vikings the young chief had brought with him.

“You’re both under arrest. I almost cannot believe this but once again, Snotlout, I’m not completely surprised. You’ve never really cared for authority but I never thought it would be something like this.” Slowly the redhead began to unsheath his weapon before his hand was quickly pushed down by Snotlout, earning a confused look from the Berserker. “Your fates will be decided in a couple days.”

Hiccup had the two swarmed and quickly placed in separate jail cells. Dagur sat motionless on the small pile of straw in the middle of his cell, his face in his hands. Snotlout in the neighboring cell just pulling and tugging his hair, doing his best to not make a sound as his tears flowed freely. The brunette made an effort to move after some time, the tears mostly dried on his cheeks as he pressed himself against the metal bars and reached out his hand. The Berserker chief took notice after a moment and moved himself slightly to hold the other viking’s hand. Snotlout did his best not to break down again, his thoughts racing. What was going to happen to them? Would Dagur be executed and he left to rot in prison? Would both be executed or just exile on a barren island with nothing? Was Forseti punishing them? Snotlout’s other hand was already tugging again on his hair roughly.

“Dagur, I just wanted to tell you… Before all of this mess, anyway... that I thought I loved you. And now… We might die, because I started this whole thing. I’m not good at sneaking around, I’m so sorry—” His voice quivered as he continued to ramble, clearly panicking then Dagur hushed him just as he did before.

“It’s okay. I think I love you too.” His voice was solemn but genuine, doing what he could to comfort the other and squeezing Snotlout’s hand. “I would rather rot here with you and go with you to Hel than maybe get a chance at Valhalla without you.”

 


End file.
